Carnival Fun!
by xHitsuSaku
Summary: Requested by NaruSakuLuver345. What happens when two different anime characters went to the same carnival and was placed in the same cart in a ferrous wheel? Stuff happens! HitsuSaku - BleachNaruto xover - Hitsugaya and Sakura


**Summery: **requested by **_NaruSakuLuver345_**. What happens when two different anime characters went to the same carnival and was placed in the same cart in a ferrous wheel? Stuff happens! BleachNaruto xover. HitsuSaku

**Carnival Fun!**

"But Tsunade-sama! I want to keep training! I don't want a break!" 13 year old Sakura whined.

"Nope! Your going to go to that carnival!" Tsunade ordered and handed Sakura a scroll. Sakura opened it and her eye twitched. "Tsunade-sama… have you gone crazy? A different world? There is no such thing…"

"Oh yes there is! Now go change your clothes! You would really stick out if you wear that red dress in that world."

"Then what can I wear?" Sakura crossed her arms. "Uh… you could wear those dark green cuprites and that black tank top oh and that dark green sweater and black flip-flop sandals." Tsunade suggested. Sakura sweat drop. "Uh…Tsunade-sama… did you memorized my whole closet?"

Tsunade nodded. "Of course I did! If you didn't who else would?" Sakura's eye twitched. "Okay, I'll go."

xxxxx

"Please Hitsugaya-taichou! As long as we're in the Human world can't we just go?! " Rangiku whined.

"No Matsumoto! For the last time! I don't want to go to this carnival or whatever humans call it."

"Please!"

"No! why don't you ask someone else to go with you?!"

Rangiku pouted. "You need to relax a little and I think going to the carnival will be fun.

Toshirou sighed. "Fine. I'll go to the stupid carnival."

"Yatta!!"

xxxxx

Sakura sighed as she looked at the scroll again. _Hmmm all I have to do is pump some of my chakra into the scroll and I'll be at that Carnival Tsunade-sama was talking about._

Sakura changed into the clothes Tsunade said to wear and she put up her hair in a messy bun with her front bangs on the side of her face. _This outfit isn't half bad. _Sakura took her Bunny shaped backpack stuff some money that she got from Tsunade in her backpack. _The money in that world looks really funny._

Sakura grabbed the scroll and pumped her chakra into the scroll.

Poof!

xxxxx

"Matsumoto… why are we here again?" Toshirou asked. Looking at the crowds of people.

"To have fun, Taichou!" Rangiku grinned and pulled her captain's arm. "Come on lets go to the ferrous wheal!"

"But we don't even have tickets." They stopped. Toshirou sighed and went to the ticket booth. He was behind girl with pink hair. _pink? That's a odd color._

"Whoa! This world looks so cool!" She said excitedly. Toshirou narrowed his eyes._ did she say this world. So she must be a shinigami. But she would've sense my percent. Better fallow her. _

xxxxx

Sakura opened her eyes and saw she was in the carnival. She put her scroll inside her backpack and walked to the ticket booth.

"Whoa! This world looks so cool!" Sakura said excitedly. _why do I feel someone glaring at me? _Sakura turned her head a little to see a white haired boy about the same age as her glaring at her. **He's hot! **Inner Sakura said drooling _Shut up! I thought I got rid of you! _**I can never die! I can only die** **if you die. **_Damn…_

Sakura turned her whole body around and asked. "Why are you glaring at me?"

"None of your business." He replied coldly still glaring at her. Sakura laughed nervously and turned around. _geez, cold much?_

xxxxx

Toshirou fallowed the girl and she was heading towards the ferrous wheal. Toshirou was being as sneaky as he can so she wouldn't see him.

Sakura of course new that he was fallowing her and led him towards the ferrous wheal to ask him why he kept on fallowing her.

When they reached the ferrous wheal there was no line and every cart was full expect one.

"Here's my ticket" Sakura gave the man her ticket. "Oh Thank you and it looks like you got the last one. And how about you young man can he ride with you?" Sakura nodded and Toshirou gave the man his ticket. They went inside.

The cart started moving and silence went between them. "So can you tell me why you were fallowing me?" Sakura questioned breaking the silence.

Toshirou looked at her amazed. "You know tat I was fallowing you?"

"Yeah and can you answer me?" Sakura asked. Toshirou nodded and said. "well when we were at the ticket booth you said 'whoa! This world looks so cool!' so your not from this world are you?"

Sakura sighed. "Well I can tell you since I am going back there in a couple of hours." at this Toshirou raised his eyebrows. "I come from a Shinobi world and I am a Kunochi taking a break and decided to come to this world's carnival." Sakura thought that Toshirou was going to laugh at her or call her crazy but all he said was. "Oh. So that's why."

"Why are you so claim about this?" Sakura asked.

"I come from a different world too. I'm actually a Shinigami." Toshirou said and Sakura's eyes widen.

"Wow! Really! I only read about Shinigamis in my world but I didn't know that they were real!" Sakura shook Toshiro's hand furiously.

"Uh, thanks?"

"So what's your name." Sakura asked.

"Hitsugaya Toshirou."

"Haruno Sakura." Sakura smiled warmly at him. That made him smile too.

**Then Bang!**

The cart that they were in stopped. And the lights went out.

"Huh?! What happened?!" Sakura looked out the window to see the lights were out.

"Must be a black out." Toshirou said. And it started to rain.

Sakura sighed. "aww, its raining! Now we can't go on the other rides!" Sakura complained.

"We can't go anyways because we're stuck here until the power is back on." Toshirou calmly said.

"Ha! I can just break this door open and jump out!" Sakura was about to break the door but Toshirou took her hand. "No what would you say if someone saw you?" Toshirou asked.

Sakura sat down and dropped her head. "Yeah your right. Oh and you can let go of my hand now." Toshirou blushed when he realized he was still holding her hand. He let go of it quickly.

"Gome." He muttered. Sakura smiled. "Its okay, Toshirou." Toshirou's eye twitched. "Its Hitsugaya to you, Haruno."

Sakura pouted. "Aww but Toshirou! Call me Sakura!" Toshirou sighed and sat down. "Fine." Sakura grinned.

**Kaboom!**

A lighting sound went outside. Sakura's eyes widen and she started shaking. She puts her legs up and rest her head on her knees. She was really trembling. Toshirou noticed this and looked at her. "What's up with you?"

**Kaboom!**

"eek!" Sakura took out a blanket that was in her backpack and rapped it around her. "Where did you get that blanket? And your scared of lighting aren't you?" Sakura nodded. "It's okay…I can just wait for it to be gone. No big deal." Sakura whispered.

**Kaboom! Kaboom!**

"Eek!" Sakura started to cry a little. Toshirou sighed, got up and hugged her. The eyes were wide but smiled anyway. "This always help if your scared of something." Toshirou said.

Sakura leaned on him. "Arigotou."

xxxxx

The rain and the thunder storm was over in a hour and they got off the ferrous wheal.

"Thanks again Toshirou." Sakura smiled at him. Toshirou smiled back at her. "No problem."

They began walking and silence were upon them. "So I guest this is goodbye." Sakura said. "Yeah." Toshirou looked at Sakura and she had sad eyes. "Hope I'll see you again." She said. He nodded. "Yeah. Me too."

Sakura took out her scroll. "But before I go…" Sakura pecked Toshirou on the lips.

"Thank you again, ja ne." Sakura pumped chakra into the scroll and she disappeared.

Toshirou was blushing madly. _sh-she took my first kiss!_ He shook his head. _Whatever I will not talk about this ever!_

"Taichou! I was looking everywhere for you!" Rangiku said running towards him.

"I guess you didn't have fun after all."

Toshirou smiled. "Oh I had fun." Toshirou walked away leaving a confused Rangiku.

Toshirou smiled looking up at the sky.

_I hope I'll see you again, Sakura._

xxxxx

Poof!

Sakura landed inside Tsunade's office.

"Sakura! Did you have fun?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded. "Yep I did. And thank you for that Tsunade-sama." Sakura left out the door.

"eh? Didn't she the one that said she didn't want to go? Oh well." Tsunade shrugged her shoulders.

xxxxx

Sakura smiled looking up at the sky.

_Hope I'll see you again, Toshirou._

* * *

Done!

Hitsugaya- Thats it?

Yeah ...

Hitsugaya- I still don't know why you like HitsuSaku fanfics so much.

As a fan i must do as much HitsuSaku fanfics as i can!

Hitsugaya- okay

**If you review you get candy!**


End file.
